1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp and more particularly to a portable stamp with an easily removable ink part.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable stamp has a stamp box, an ink part and a stamping part. The stamp box has a bottom case and a cover case pivotally connected to the bottom case. The ink part and the stamping part are respectively mounted in the bottom case and the cover case. Thus, when the stamp box is closed, the stamping part contacts the ink part and stains with ink of the ink part. When the stamp box is open, a user can hold the cover case and use the stamping part to stamp on documents.
When the ink part is out of ink, the user has to replace the ink part with a new ink part, that is, the user has to remove the dry ink part, and then mount the new ink part in the bottom case. However, the ink part is mounted in the bottom case with an edge of the ink part tightly abutting an inner wall of the bottom case, such that it is difficult for the user to remove the ink part from the bottom case, and hands of the user are usually stained with ink while replacing the ink part.